Y todo por culpa de quien?
by cherry.26cl
Summary: Confía en la princesa decían, no pasara nada decían.


"**Y TODO POR CULPA DE QUIEN?"**

**MARCELINE ****POV**

Mi vista es un poco borrosa y los ojos me pican como es de costumbre, todas las mañanas. Me comienzo a levantar estirando mis brazos con bostezos entre medio, finalmente me levanto. Mis pasos son pesados, prácticamente estoy arrastrando mis pies por el suelo sin ganas de flotar. Sin ganas de nada me dirijo al baño y me dispongo a orinar, luego de algunos segundos acabo, después de eso me levanto y me voy a lavar las manos. Al terminar con mis manos tomo mi cepillo de dientes, le echo la pasta y me lo meto a la boca. Aun sigo adormilada, apenas con un suave movimiento cepillo mis dientes, mientras que mis ojos están cerrados cuando dejo escapar unos suaves ronquidos. Me estaba quedando dormida. Estoy muy cansada y ni siquiera me acuerdo de lo que hice ayer. Mi rostro esta en frente al espejo, ni siquiera sé porque tengo un espejo, no puedo ver mi reflejo, soy un vampiro, es estúpido….aah…como sea igual se ve bien allí. Me doy cuenta de que en cualquier minuto caeré al suelo si no abro mis ojos y me despierto ahora. Abro mis ojos pestañando varias veces para despertar mejor. Quedo un rato mirando enfrente de mí, perdiéndome en mi reflejo.- valla pero que ojeras tengo- dije sin ánimo. Boto la pasta usada de mi boca y luego la limpio con agua, quedando así limpia por completo pero mi boca esta vez se sintió más fácil de cepillar. No le di importancia alguna. Levante mi rostro y quede a la altura del espejo nuevamente. Me mire….algo estaba mal. Sin ninguna expresión en el rostro me miraba en el espejo. Me miraba y miraba, una cara tan cansada, con ojeras con….piel rosada pálida?...con ojos…azules?...sin…sin morde….du…ra..?- PERO QUE CARAJO?! ESTOY VIENDO MI REFLEJO!- abro mis ojos de en par en par. La impresión ya desbordaba de mi ser, no solo porque mis facciones de vampiro habían desaparecido. Mis orejas puntiagudas, ahora estaban redondas y pequeñas, mi piel era pálida pero no blanca si no rosada y cálida, el carmesí de mis ojos se había esfumado y remplazado por un azul profundo. Tocaba mi rostro como si estuviera moldeando plastilina desesperadamente, también toque el espejo, me piñizque el brazo para verificar que si esto era un sueño o no. Pero nada paso, seguía viendo a esa muchacha de ojos azules en el reflejo del espejo que al parecer era yo.

La desesperación me estaba consumiendo, rápidamente abrí la llave del lavamanos y deje correr el agua, tome un montoncito con mis manos y la aventé en mi rostro. Una y otra vez, el agua caía por mi cara. Estaba realmente histérica, SEGUIA VIENDO MI REFLEJO!. Me tranquilice. Me acerque tímidamente al espejo y comencé a analizar detenidamente mi rostro y físico. Ojos, orejas, mordedura y piel había sido el primer cambio que note. Luego de analizar varias cosas del porque de mi cambio, llego el miedo. Abrí mi boca lentamente y con timidez. Aun tenía la esperanza de encontrar mis dos afilados colmillos en su lugar. Pero no, como lo había sospechado, tampoco estaban, mis dientes estaban todos parejos y de igual porte, ninguno sobresalía. Quede perpleja, pasando mis dedos por mis dientes, mientras que lagrimas amenazaban por caer.

Mi mano se deslizo desde mis dientes hasta mi cuello, buscando la marca que me identificaba como vampiro. Aparte unos mechones de mi cabello que ocultaban aquella mordedura, con un movimiento suave se dejo ver mi cuello…completamente liso. Lo acaricie con tristeza, ya no aguantaba más…deje caer la primera de muchas lagrimas, que rodo por mi mejilla. No sabía el porqué de mi llanto, solo tenía impotencia de no saber lo que ocurría. Me apoye de espaldas en la pared y me deje caer al suelo. Llorando. Golpee fuertemente el suelo con mis puños. Estaba furiosa. No sabía nada de lo que ocurría, porque estaba así!?

"_Marceline solo entra allí, no te pasara nada"_

Una frase con la voz de la dulce princesa llego a mi cabeza. ESA SUCIA PERRA!-grite levantando mi rostro y apretando mis dientes. Ella estaba relacionada con esto!, si!, es por eso que no recuerdo nada!. Esa estúpida….de seguro me uso para algunos de sus experimentos.

Me pare apresuradamente y corrí hacia mi closet y tome lo primero que encontré de ropa. Unos jeans azules y una camiseta negra. Me puse mis converse y salte por el agujero que tengo de salida en mi habitación.- auch!- me queje luego de haber caído desde el segundo piso cara contra el suelo. Era raro ya que yo me lanzo y salgo flotando…o no. Otra vez la histeria llego a mí, será que ya tampoco podía flotar?. Eso fue un golpe muy duro, volar por todos lados era mi vida, me encantaba…pero ahora se habría esfumado ese poder junto con los demás?. Me puse de pie y me fui al sofá. Me subí en el de pie y me apoye en la orilla, luego de eso salte para comprobar si el vuelo se había ido. Como lo supuse…cai al suelo. Ya no podía volar. Desesperada lo volví a intentar una y otra vez, sin detenerme, pero siempre caía sin éxito. Realmente esa estúpida de la princesa tendría que rogarme de rodillas, me quito lo que mas anhelaba en este estúpido mundo.

Sin mis poderes de vampiro ni ninguna característica física de uno entonces…ya…no era un vampiro.

**FINAL DEL POV**

…

_PRINCESAAAA!- los gritos y golpes que provenían desde la entrada del castillo perturbaban el sueño de la monarca del dulce reino. Se levanto, se puso sus pantuflas y se fue a ver lo que sucedía. En la entrada se encontró con mentita y el pan de canela, haciendo presión contra la puerta de entrada al palacio, ya que alguien desde afuera intentaba abrirla de la mala manera- ¿Qué ocurre aquí?!- pregunto la princesa preocupada-

**DULCE PRINCESA POV**

Unos fuertes golpes y gritos provenientes desde la entrada del castillo perturbaron mi perfecto sueño. Tenía que levantarme, estaba segura de que eran problemas y unos muy graves. Me levante rápidamente, me puse mis pantuflas y Salí de mi habitación directo hacia la entrada del castillo. Al llegar al lugar del problema me encontré con mentita y el pan de canela haciendo presión contra la puerta, que era sacudida por algo o alguien del otro lado. Finalmente pregunte lo que sucedía.- ¿Qué ocurre aquí?!-dije preocupada por mis sirvientes-

_oh su majestad, cre-creo que tiene…-trato de decirme el pobre de mentita, pero no pudo terminar ya que al verme bajo la guardia y el desconocido ser golpeo con mucha más fuerza la puerta así abriéndola por completo, tirando a lo lejos a mentita y al pan.

_visitas…-dijo el desconocido no tan desconocido, terminando la oración de mi pequeño mayordomo, mientras entraba y se acercaba a mí peligrosamente. Yo solo me quede allí estática, aterrada, sabía perfectamente quien era y a que venía.- Tú y yo tenemos que hablar- me dijo con voz sádica. Un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda y mi cuello, creo que esta vez sí estaba muerta. Pero una cosa era buena, mi experimento había funcionado a la perfección, veía a marceline perfectamente como la deje, como…una humana…bastante enojada.-

**MARCELINE POV**

Luego de los intentos fallidos por volar, me rendí y salí corriendo de mi casa en dirección a encarar a la puta de bonnibelle. Llegue hasta la salida de la cueva en donde pare en seco. La sombra aun me cubría. Estaba en el límite entre la sombra y la luz solar. Mi miedo al sol me hiso parar y pensar que no podía llegar y salir…pero se suponía que ya no era vampira no?. Quizás ya no me afectaba el sol tampoco. Me arme de valor y levante uno de mis brazos y lo acerque lentamente a la luz. De apoco fui acercando mi brazo, hasta que las puntas de mis dedos fueron tocados por aquella cálida luz. Se sentía bien, comencé a sacar más mi brazo hasta mi codo, no sucedía nada malo, no me quemaba ni nada, se sentía bastante bien. Respire hondo y…salí. La sensación más exquisita que jamás había sentido. Cerré mis ojos disfrutando La sensación en todo mi cuerpo. Una traviesa sonrisa se me escapo de los labios. Me encontraba feliz, era algo que no sentía en muchos años, me sentía nuevamente con vida…

Pase unos minutos saltando como poni encantado por las praderas disfrutando del bello sol, antes de seguir en busca de la puta de bonnibel. Inhale profundo, aire puro y exhale aliviada, ahora si esa perra se arrepentiría por todo lo que me había hecho. Seguí mi camino mucho más segura, ya que sabía que el sol no me dañaría. Al cabo de unos 15 minutos corriendo finalmente llegue al dulce reino, lo único malo ahora era que me encontraba muy cansada por tanto correr bajo el sol, odio nuevamente al sol, nunca en mi vida había sudado así, tenía mucho calor. Camine por las casas echas de dulces, de los empalagosos aldeanos, hasta llegar al centro en donde se encontraba el dulce castillo. Llegue a la entrada, pero habían dos bananaguadias custodiando de ella. Me tranquilice y fingí venir en paz.- hola, me podrían dejar pasar, vengo a ver a mi querida amiga, la dulce lenta princesa- dije con una sonrisa bien fingida. Los bananaguardias me miraron con cara de WTF?! Quien es esta?! Era obvio que me mirasen así, parezco otra persona-

_disculpe, pero quien es usted?, se parece mucho a la reina vampiro, pero ella tiene colmillos y esas cosas, aparte de que da miedo- dijo asustado uno de los guardias-

_si, usted es mas kawaii *w* de donde es?- me dijo el otro banantonto. Me quede con cara de poker face total ¡KAWAII!? Lo único kawaii que tengo es mi trasero.-

_chicos, yo soy la reina vampiro, Marceline- dije aguantando las ganas de golpearlos-

_jeje a mi no me mienta señorita, que es usted?, parece humana :3- me dijo. La poca paciencia que no poseo se esfumaba rápidamente, esos inútiles me restaban tiempo de partirle la cara a esa estúpida.-

_chicos, no soy humana, soy marceline, vampira mitad demonio, con poderes sobre naturales Y SI NO ME DEJAN ENTRAR LES JURO QUE LOS ROSTIZERE EN EL RINCON MAS MUGROSO DE LA NOCHEOSFERA!- dije llena de ira apretando mis dientes y puños. Las estúpidas bananas me miraban sin entender-

_je…je…jejeje sdshybfbayiññlectncdñ…aahh jejjehxyfd si tu? Jejjdsazd no me haga reír, ya mejor vallase, que la princesa aun duerme y no creo que quiera atender a una loca como usted jeje- eso fue el colmo. Burlase de mi en mi presencia ESO ERA INACEPTABLE!. Apreté mis puños y con toda mi ira lo golpee en pleno rostro, así desfigurándolo por completo. Quien necesitaba poderes, yo solita podía con ambos e incluso más!-

_AAAHH! Carl, amigo mío despierta!- dijo la otra banana mientras se agachaba a ver a su amigo tendido inconsciente en el suelo, cosa que aproveche y con mi codo lo golpee en el cuello dejándolo también inconsciente-

_jajaja ilusos, eso les pasa por burlarse de la reina vampiro!- dije mientras saltaba por encima de ellos y entraba al castillo muy feliz. Al ingresar me tope con otra puerta, la puerta principal en donde ya entraba al palacio. Corrí hacia ella velozmente y comencé a golpear fuertemente la puerta y sacudiéndola para que alguien viniera a abrirla.- PRINCESAAA!- grite lo más alto que pude en todo molesto, quería que esa perra supiera que le había llegado su fin. Vi que la puerta se abría un poco, vi que algo se asomo tímidamente, era el estúpido mayordomo de menta de la princesa. Le di una mirada asesina para que me dejara pasar sin protestar, pero en vez de eso me cerró la puerta en la cara, aquello me hizo enfadar aun más. Empecé a sacudir la puerta tratando de tirarla abajo con todas mis fuerzas de…de lo que sea en que estuviera convertida. Si aun tuviera mis habilidades de vampiro esa puerta ya estaría en el suelo hace horas.-

_Que ocurre aquí?!- escuche que alguien dijo al otro lado de la puerta. Era una voz chillona e insoportable para mis oídos, perteneciente a la DP. Al saber que ella ya se encontraba allí, empecé a empujar mucho más fuerte, me dolía cada golpe que daba pero no paraba, yo solo quería aparecer en las portadas de los periódicos por chiclosidio!.-

_oh! Su majestad, cre-creo que tiene…-escuche decir a la menta, justo cuando tomaba un gran impulso, entonces no lo deje terminar su oración ya que había abierto la puerta de en par en par, tirando lejos a la menta y a otro iluso dulce de color café. Fue entonces cuando la vi…aterrada como una sucia rata en las patas de un gato.-

_visitas…-dije terminando la frase del mayordomo, acercándome peligrosamente a ella.- tú y yo tenemos que hablar- le dije con voz sádica, a lo que ella solo se estremeció.-

_mar-marcy, tranquila s-si?- me dijo la muy sínica.-

_tranquila?...TRANQUILA MIS NALGAS CHICLOSA!- grite, escupiéndole en la cara-

_okey, no te calmes, pero aunque sea déjame explicarte lo que sucedió, si?- me rogaba la muy perra. Pero tenía curiosidad por saber cómo llegue a tan espantoso pero placentero cambio físico-. Así que le di la oportunidad para que me expilase todo…LUEGO HARIA CHICLOCIDIO!

_muy bien, explícamelo todo, escuchaste?!- le grito por ultimo para que supiera que no estaba bromeando-

**FINAL DEL POV**

**BUENO ._. **

**SE LO QUE ESTAN PENSANDO…¿NO QUE YA NO SIGUIRIA? ¿NO QUE SE IBA DEVIANART? Y BLA, BLA, BLA, COMO SEA. **

**ESTO LO TENIA HACE MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESES MUCHOS MESES Y SE SUPONIA QUE SERIA UN ONE-SHOT, PERO ES MUY LARGO PARA SER UNO JEJE, ASI QUE LO DEJAREMOS HASTA DONDE LLEGUE. CON RESPECTO A MIS OTROS FIC QUE DEJE INCONCLUSOS…**

"**EYES, THE DOORS OF SOUL"- BUENO, SEGUIRA EN PROCESO **

"**EL COMIENZO DE TODO"- SEGUIRA EN PROGRESO AQUÍ Y EN DEVIANART-**

**Y POR ULTIMO…**

"**AQUELLA ROSA LLAMADA MARCELINE"-…NO SIGUE. TRATE DE BUSCARLE UN FINAL, PERO NADA. SINCERAMENTE NO ME GUSTA ESE FICS, ADEMAS ESTA MUY MAL HECHO Y SFHUGTHJÑVREOIYIR NO QUIERO SEGUIRLO, ES UN ASCO.**

**BUENO, YO SEGUIRE AQUÍ, QUIZAS NO TAN CONSTANTE PERO AQUÍ ME QUEDO, PARA LOS QUE SIGUEN MIS FICS Y ME PIDEN QUE NO LOS DEJE Y POR MI AMOR A ESCRIBIR YA QUE SIN ESTA PAGINA, NADIE DISFRUTARIA DE MI TRABAJO. GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS REVIEWS EN GENERAL, SE APRESIAN MUCHO DE MI PARTE Y BUENO, QUE ESCRITOR NO APRECIA UN REVIEW? ES ALGO REALMENTE EMOCIONANTE CUANDO ALGUIEN COMENTA Y VALORA EL TRABAJO DE CADA UNO n.n**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS Y HASTA LA PROXIMA.**

**CHERRI.**


End file.
